secritive Volt
by cinder.fox.shadow
Summary: Lync finds volt alone and wants to know what's up, but may want to rethink it. title maybe spelled wrong.


Lync and Volt One Shot

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Pairing: Lync/Volt**_

_**Warnings: Slash (boyxboy), rape scene, under age-ness. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters there of.**_

Lync was watching a battle between Baron and Ace when the doors behind him went open revealing a big figure known to be his partner, Volt Luster.

"Volt, what are you doing here, your suppose to he helping Shadow train the guards." Lync said looking to the door.

"I let Shadow take over that task now, I no longer train the kings protectors." Volt explained walking up to the hand bar.

"Oh, so what are you planning to do?" The boy asked.

"Nothing really just running some errands." Volt replied leaning over the rail.

"I see, so just going about as you normally do, how boring." Lync added as he got up and walked to the doors.

"You're just saying that to get on my nerves." Volt scolded making the boy annoyed.

"I am not!" Lync protected throwing his arms down at his sides.

"Say what ever you want, I just don't care." Volt assured pushing the boy aside.

"Don't push me, Luster!" Lync shouted angrily.

Jerk why did he shove me like that, he could of knocked me over the rail, and I didn't do anything to him.

Lync was walking around through the palace halls when he saw a figure go around the corner knowing it was the big jerk.

I wonder what he really does on his free days. I'm going to follow him and see if he's really doing some sort of errand.

Volt when around another corner as did Lync only to find that the taller male had vanished.

Where'd he go he came over this way but he's gone?

The door on his right suddenly opened and grabbed him and pulled him into a room.

"Ow!" Lync yelped pulling back to get away, but failing. "Damn it let go, that hurts!" He yelled using his free hand to try and pry the hand away.

"Stop following me." A voice yelled angrily making Lync freeze.

Mission failed he caught me. Damn it, now what do I do? He yelled in his head.

"Well, well looky what you just caught." The king said walking over.

"Hydron, tell this person to let go." Lync said realizing the voice wasn't Volt's.

"Its king Hydron, anyway what are you doing here?" The king asked as the black haired man let him go.

"I was looking for Volt." Lync confessed calming down and starring at the 6'1 footed man.

"Volt is going to the store to get something." Hydron said walking back to his desk.

"Thanks for the info." Lync assured running out quickly.

"Okay…now where's that guy?" Lync asked no one as he walked to the door of the market and walked in.

He turned and saw the victim and walked closer taking shelter behind a flower cart.

What's in the bag Volt, are you hiding something?

Lync saw that Volt was heading into a house, which he knew was his and slipped in through the door.

Now where the hell did you go? Lync thought annoyed by the same question he'd been asking for the last hour or so.

He went up the stairs and looked down the hall he then was grabbed and slammed into the wall, Lync yelped in pain at the force pushing against his small body.

"W-what the hell, V-Volt!" Lync panted having had all the air escape his lungs.

"Why are you following me?" Volt asked calmly, but Lync heard an annoyed tone in between words.

"I wasn't following you." Lync lied wiggling under the teens grasp.

"Liar, you followed me for the last hour and now you saying you weren't, you really think I didn't notice you." Volt snapped letting go of his friend.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't lying to me about the errands." Lync replied backing up against the wall slightly touching it to his back.

"I wasn't lying. I went and ran my errand and then when to the store for something." Volt explained moving to the bed.

"And that something is…?" Lync added for him walking up to the middle of the floor.

"It's a work out **toy**." Volt assured grabbing the bag lightly smiling.

"What sort of work out toy?" Lync asked confused look with a hint of innocents.

"Come over and I'll show you." Volt subjected smiling more giving Lync chills as he walked closer.

"Looks like a chain, what you plan to do with it?" He asked turning his head toward Volt.

As Lync turned a fist hit the back of his head knocking him cold. When Lync woke up he felt light headed.

"What the hell just hit me?" He moaned trying to lift his hand to his head, but feeling it stuck above his head. "What's going on? I can't move my arms."

"Nice to see you're awake." A voice mockingly said as it came closer.

"Volt!" Lync gasped. "Why am I tried up? Why did you knock me out? Why the fuck am I in a maids outfit?" Lync asked yelling at the last sentence.

"So you can't get away, and it was easier to get you undress without you struggling and finally because you look cute in a outfit like that." Volt said moving over on the bed.

"Untie me!" Lync demanded angrily.

"No, and don't yell or you'll regret it." Volt threatened climbing up the bed.

"I said un-." Lync was unable to finish his sentence when a rubber ball was shoved in his mouth and latch behind his head.

"I call the shots here, so be quiet." Volt ordered now on top of the boy.

Lync tried to protest but the gag muffled his words and he was unable to yell.

"So cutie, I wonder why I never did this in the first place." Volt commented lowering him self to the boy's ear. "Now you be quite and let me enjoy myself." Volt ordered.

Lync felt a hand go under the shirt of the maids costume and started to struggle. He was hit lightly on his stomach and froze still.

"Now, now, don't make this any harder on your self." Volt whispered moving his hands up to go in throw the collar and grab roughly making a fist in the shirt choking the blue eyed boy.

Lync tried again to move and get away but it only caused more pain on the back of his throat. Lync tried to say something but Volt couldn't hear and decided since the walls were sound proof and the door was lock if any one decided to come in, not like anyone every would, he toke the gag out.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you." Volt said removing the gag. "Now what were you trying to say?" Volt asked in a mocking like tone.

"Untie me the chain are hurting my wrists." Lync shouted wiggling trembling at the huge figure above him.

"No, you'll just run away and tell about my fun to the others." The light blue purple-eyed teen explained.

Volt crawled down the smaller fame and started to nip and suck on the boy's neck making him shudder.

"Volt, stop!" Lync screamed struggling under the feeling.

Volt only continued and suck harder leaving light pick marks then suddenly nipped the left side of the neck.

"Volt, please I want it to stop." Lync said turning his head to the side.

"You want to stop here when I haven't had a shot to find the sensitive spots on the rest of you body, to bad I'm just warming up." Volt announced moving down to the stomach.

Volt moved his hand on his victim's sides and ran his tongue over the soft stomach. He moved to the belly button and dipped his tongue in making the skin around crawl.

"S-stop, I don't want this." The pink haired boy whined fighting down a low moan as Volt continued on to the chest.

Volt moved to the nipple that had not grow hard and flicked and twisted it, he moved his mouth to the left nipple and played with it using his tongue.

"Damn it stop, I can't take anymore." Lync begged for it to stop.

"Don't be so stupid, no matter what you say I wouldn't stop, this is just too much fun, and to think I'm only teasing you body." Volt smiled then moving to the right nipple and biting hard.

"Stop, please make it stop!" Lync screamed at the sudden pain.

Volt smile grew and he sat up straight and unzipped his jeans. He moved closer to the boy who groaned in pain as his nipple still stung.

"I think its time you take part in this to." Volt said moving up closer placing his manhood to the boy's lips. "If you bite it you die, no start moving."

"What!" Lync shouted in surprise.

"I want to have some personal pleasure and your going to give it, now suck!" Volt commanded moving up a fist to show he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Lync hesitated and froze in concern and confusion. Volt grows tired of waiting and slapped the poor boy.

"Why did y-" Lync was stopped as Volt shoved his members into his mouth.

"Now start, bob your head up and down, or I'll break you spine you understand." Volt snapped.

Lync was still confused to what had just happened and when he realize what was demanded he knew that he had two chooses, get go or get hurt, he hated the teen now for making him do this, he started slowly as he tried not to hurl.

Volt looked pleased at the way the boy moved around him, he tilted his head back in pleasure moaning lightly.

"Go fast, or die." He moaned as Lync continued.

Lync obeyed and moved faster, much to Volt's liking, Volt placed his hand to the sides above Lync's head and arms that were bent up. After ten minutes Volt decided the lack of screams was making it less fun. He pulled out letting the boy use his mouth to breath the air.

"Nice job, you're the first to make it feel that good." Volt moaned. "Now ready for you turn." Volt smirked starting to climb down the tease-bodied boy.

"W-what I-I don't like this please stop." The terrified boy pleaded.

Volt remand silent and move down to the skirt Lync was forced to wear. Lync felt a tug and started to tremble.

"Relax, I've been told you like thing rough." Volt said pulling the skirt off revealing the skin.

Volt had decided that he wouldn't trouble him self with under wear and grabbed the boy's manhood tightly.

"Don't!" Lync yelled feeling the hand pumping him.

Volt continued to pump and grabbed tighter for a bit longer then left it only to be replaced by a wet tongue and soon a full mouth.

"Bloody fuck!" Lync scream making the taller boy grin.

Volt used his tongue at the tip and used his teeth to go up the shaft, which made Lync yelp and bit back a moan of slight pleasure. Volt when on for a good seven minutes which felt like an hour to Lync then finally stopped swirling his tongue at the tip.

"Are you done, please tell me you are." Lync begged opening his eyes.

"Not yet just a little more." Volt assured surprising Lync to see him so close.

"No Volt, it stops here, take off these chains and let me go!" Lync commanded being full of sudden anger and courage.

"Fine, I'll take the chains off you wrist but not you ankles." Volt replied moving up. "But only to get a better enter point." He chuckled with an evil smile that sent chills down the tinier body.

"What do you mean by enter point?" Lync asked nervously.

"You'll see when I get started." Volt chuckled same smile.

Volt moved to the chains and untied the right then the left arms. He flipped Lync on his stomach and climbed on top. He held three fingers to the boy's mouth and Lync knew he wanted them suck on and did it so he wouldn't be harmed.

"Good boy." Volt mocked removing the barley-wet fingers.

Lync felt something move to his entireness and began squirming.

"Where are you putting you hands?" He said trying to get away.

"Stop moving or I'll really get angry!" Volt yelled pushing hard on Lync's back.

Lync stopped and soon felt something enter him; he dug his head in the cover to block off the moans and cry for it to stop knowing for sure it wouldn't.

"Volt, please." He begged trying to adjust to the feeling.

Volt didn't replied and added a second finger then soon a third and finally a fourth.

"Volt, Volt stop it hurts, it hurts like hell!" The boy pleaded.

Still no replied as Volt made a scissor motion stretching his point completely. He removed the fingers and entered quickly without warning.

Lync tried to scream, but the sound never came as Volt moved his hip at a quickening pace.

"Stop." Lync said weakly his head in the pillow, finally having a voice.

This only made Volt go faster and deeper, causing great pain to the boy's body. Lync felt a wet feeling go down his legs and screamed in the pillow.

"Your still a virgin that's good, it feels good to know I'm the one how took it." Volt commented chuckling at the end.

"Please, I beg you, stop." Lync pleaded and begged as tears ran down his face.

Volt saw those tear and knew it had to end soon, that and he was running out of steam. He lifted Lync up and got where use to be and set him down on top of he cock.

"Do what I did and then we'll be done." Volt assured now lying on his back.

Lync who see were full of tear did as he was told and began to rock and bounce without complaint know it would soon stop.

"D-do y-you promise it will s-soon stop?" Lync panted as he went on.

"Yes, just of few more and I'll cum." Volt moaned.

About five minutes in Lync came at the same time as Volt. Sperm flying on both their stomachs and chests, Lync collapsed on Volt panting Volt moved him off and placed him beside him.

"Volt, y-you fucking ass hole, I-I hate you." Lync panted angry unable to move.

"Suck my dick, bitch." Volt said moving slightly to Lync.

"You promised, that it was over." Lync protected.

They fell asleep Volt happy, Lync exhausted.


End file.
